


That's Okay, I Bought Two.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [34]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, smoothie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “That’s okay, I bought two.”





	That's Okay, I Bought Two.

**34\. “That’s okay, I bought two.”**

* * *

Ben Tennyson groaned dramatically fanning himself with his shirt. He was spread out on the back seat of Kevin's car trying to get cool from the summer heat.

"Huh?" Ben glanced up as he felt a foot tap the bottom of his shoe. Kevin stood outside the car holding a smoothie out to the smaller of the two.

"Here." Kevin said pressing the cold smoothie into Ben's hand but the Tennyson boy shoved it away. "No, it's yours."

"Take it seriously."

"Kevin it's yours."

"That's okay. I bought two."


End file.
